


What Does The Light Fear?

by YetAnother



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Mentioned Garen/Katarina, Old Lore Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Typical Fears, Vague switching between dreams and reality, With small cameos from other champions but they aren't very important here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: He is darkness, she is light. Do nightmares always overtake dreams?Nocturne haunts Lux's dreams, but finds his usual methods don't work against the strong-willed woman. She makes the mistake of telling him what a nightmare really is.





	What Does The Light Fear?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious about the warnings and explicit rating.

She first meets him in a dream. It's not unusual for her dreams to take dark turns, despite her being the bright soul she is. Her fears and misery, normally under wraps when she is awake, bloom darkly under the oppressive influence of sleep. It's why she doesn't like sleep much.

The dream is normal at first, a dream of forest lands and unusual creatures, none of whom speak, but there is no need for words here. The quiet is perfect for concentration, and she focuses her magic, expands it past its usual reserves. She turns herself invisible, then all the creatures around her, then brings them back more vivid and colorful than before. Now she makes the sun move, using it to trace patterns in the sky. She makes the grass grow, grow, grow! Until it's hiding all the smaller animals in its comforting secrecy. She, too, lays in this grass, warming herself in the sun. It's beautiful.

The clouds move to cover the sun, and she waves her arms to try and dispel them, but instead they grow dark. She sits bolt upright at the loud sound of thunder cracking. It's getting warmer and warmer and as she stands she sees it's from a fire that started when lightning met tree. The rain should put it out, but no rain comes. It's dark except for the burning waypoint of the fire. She doesn't want to be drenched in the unforgiving dark, so she moves towards the fire.

As she walks closer, the fire rages harder, growing and moving like a shroud blowing in the wind. When at last she is upon it, it turns to black and the warmth becomes a bone chilling cold. Huge blades grow at its sides and large purple glowing eyes form, looking down at Lux with malice and hate.

Even for a nightmare, the thing feels foreign, as though not crafted by Lux's own mind. "Who are you?" She asks.

"Your worst nightmare." It replies, as though that was even vaguely creative or cool. Lux rolls her eyes.

"Okay, you're dark and cold and pointy. That's not my worst nightmare." Lux crosses her arms, unamused. She's seen way worse nightmares, this time her subconscious isn't even trying.

"Yes, but I can kill you." It waves its blades menacingly.

"So can heart disease and sharks. I'm not scared of those things because they aren't a threat to me, and neither are you! You're not real! You're a dream!" She snorts her unamusement at the ridiculous beast. Everything was way too wacky to be real. She knew she was in no harm.

"No, really, I can kill you. Don't you know who I am? I am Nocturne, the eternal nightmare! I have been killing many of you humans in your sleep." Nocturne was getting kind of frustrated with this human. Usually they would run away screaming by now, and he would chase them down and kill them.

Lux thinks on that for a bit. She's heard that name before. "You've been killing all those summoners, right?"

"Yes!"

"Well then you should know you wandered into the wrong dream." In her hand materializes her wand. "I'm no summoner, I'm a champion!" From her wand bursts a blinding ray of light that cuts through the shadow.

Nocturne howls in fury and pain as he rushes Lux, slicing a blade at her. She brings up her prismatic barrier, blocking the cuts from reaching her delicate flesh. She throws her binding light at the creature, holding him in place as she runs to get some distance in between them. He throws his dusk trail at her and as soon as the binding gives way he's gliding towards her with a terrifying speed. She throws down her lucent singularity but Nocturne brings up a spell shield to block it. He slashes at her and she cries out as a very real pain cuts her to the core.

Then she's out of Nocturne's sight, completely invisible. Nocturne looks around but sees nothing. Suddenly, the clouds move away from the sun, bringing a blinding light that engulfs the forest and has Nocturne hissing in pain.

"This is... My domain!" Nocturne howls as he slashes all around himself, cutting trees down and forcing the moon to rise and eclipse the sun.

"Yeah, but this is my dream!" Lux shouts behind Nocturne as she uses her imaginary magical strength to pull the moon hurtling down at Nocturne. It crashes atop the horrid beast and for a moment the forest is silent again. It's warm and calm, but Lux holds her weapon close. She knows that nightmares never let up, even when they seem defeated.

Nocturne laughs as he slides out from under the moon, now noticeably smaller than before. "You can't kill a nightmare." He says as he raises his blades.

"But I can overcome them." Lux says, confident. "And if worse comes to worse..." Nocturne doesn't wait for her to finish speaking as he rushes her. "I can always wake up!" Before Nocturne can get his knives in her, she's gone. Back in the land of the waking.

Lux awakes with a start, drenched in sweat and heart pounding. She can hear the words, "I will return." Bouncing in her head. Her side pulses with pain and she looks down to see blood pouring from where she was cut in her dream. She uses what's left of her strength to pull herself up, keeping her sheets wrapped around herself to limit blood loss, and slowly drags herself to the Institute's infirmary.

 

She awakes from a dreamless slumber with bandages wrapped around her stomach and a deep pain in her right side. Soraka is standing over her, her eyes glowing as the pain slowly dissipates.

"Good morning, Soraka." Lux greets, smiling politely at the kind starchild.

"Good morning, Lux." Soraka responds, smiling warmly at Lux. "You've been asleep for a while, I'm happy to see you awake." She turns away and calls over to the bed beside her, "Garen, your sister is awake."

Garen startles awake and rushes to his sister's side, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a crushing hug. She whines in pain and he lets go of her. "I'm sorry! I was just so worried!" He says, gazing down at his injured sister. "You've been asleep for two days, and I... I was so scared..." Garen's eyes are red as though he's been crying and the deep bags underneath speak of the worry that kept him up. "I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't." Lux replies, smiling warm and relaxed as she reaches up and gently caresses her brother's face. "I'm stronger than any nightmare."

Soraka's face darkens. "Is that what did this? The nightmare that's been killing summoners in their sleep?"

"Yeah, he tried to kill me, but I kicked his ass." Lux giggles at the way Garen's face contorts when she swears. She knows he wants to scold her, but can't when she's so injured.

"He's moving on to champions now, this information must be relayed to the High Councilor Ashram." Soraka notes. "Our champions need to be on high alert. Maybe they will be strong enough to take him down."

"He said he's coming back for me." Lux says, thinking back on those last words he said.

"You can't fall asleep!" Garen stresses. "He might kill you!"

"He'll never be able to kill me. Light always triumphs over darkness." Lux grins.

"I'm going to speak with Ashram. Sona will be here soon to take over healing." Soraka starts to head out, but turns back to Garen. "Don't stress her out too much, Garen. Maybe you should get some sleep yourself?" She walks out, leaving the siblings alone.

"You should rest." Lux says. "I'll watch over you so no nightmares can get you." She taunts.

"… I am pretty tired..." Garen admits. Lux scoots over and offers Garen the space next to her, which he accepts. She gently wraps her arms around him and starts singing softly. An old lullaby he would sing to her when she was young and scared of the nightmares. Garen falls into a calm sleep almost immediately.

Soon enough her song has a light background music as Sona floats in. When the song ends they take turns choosing new songs to play and sing together.

 

It's night and Lux may as well be alone in the infirmary. Her brother sleeps beside her, his breathing comforting to her. The healers have all gone to sleep, no longer worried about her injury now that she's proven to be capable of consciousness. She looks up at Garen's face but he's not there. Her arms are empty.

She sits up and looks around for her brother. There's a trail of blood starting at his side of bed leading out the door. When she stands she feels no pain, and the fact is not lost on her. "I'm asleep." She tells herself as the lights start to brighten. "I'm asleep and I'm in control." She follows the trail of blood, lighting the way around herself by pure force of will.

Outside the door is the body of her brother, and she feels her heart stop. She drops to his side and feels for a pulse, but there is none. He looks pale, as though he's been dead for a while. She feels tears build in her eyes but then stops and calms herself. This isn't real, she's already figured that out. Which means that if she just concentrates...

Life flows back into Garen like the color to his cheeks. He grins at her. "Hello, baby sister." He says, reaching out to hug her. "I love you."

"I love you too, big brother." She replies, holding him close. They stand and look down the hallway. The corridor is lined with the dead bodies of champions. Lux frowns and raises her eyebrows. "Seriously? Is this the best you can do?" She speaks to the air.

"Who are you talking to, baby sister?" Garen asks, no attention given to the dead bodies, his entire focus on her. Yup, typical dream Garen.

"Nocturne!" She calls. "Do you think I'd really believe this? That all of the champions would just conveniently die right outside the infirmary with no apparent means for death? Do you think this scares me?!" She waves dismissively at the bodies and they disappear. "You call yourself the embodiment of nightmares, but you don't even know what a real nightmare looks like!"

The lights go out and Nocturne emerges from the shadows. "How dare you insult me?!" He hisses.

"How dare you show your face again when you still don't know how to scare me!" She yells.

"I'll show you fear!" He shouts as he slashes away the dream Garen. He comes for her but suddenly she radiates blinding light from every pore, burning Nocturne and pushing him back. "Stop that!" He screeches and the light vanishes, shrouding them both in darkness.

He flies towards her but suddenly Garen is back and in the way, holding his sword up to slash at the specter. "I'll protect you, baby sister!" Garen announces as he swings again and again at Nocturne, who's forced to focus on blocking the blade with his own.

"You can't even fight a figment of my dreams." She says, a fire burning in her eyes. "You will never be strong enough to fight me."

Nocturne snarls and grows in size. He knocks the sword out of Garen's hands and engulfs him. "Don't underestimate me." Garen is trapped in the shadow's body, unable to move.

"You need to get away, Lux!" Garen calls. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hit me, and you hit him." Nocturne says. "He might not be real, but you couldn't hurt him. Not even in a dream."

A beam of light shoots through Nocturne. "I can separate dreams from reality. Don't test me." Lux threatens as she shoots another beam at him. "And I have better aim than you think." She grins cockily.

Nocturne slashes at her but she blocks it with her barrier. She can feel the strength of the blow, and she realizes her barrier will not hold. She has to wake up. "Garen!" She calls. "Wake me up!"

"But I'm just a dream." He says. "I can't do anything."

"You have to! Garen!" She cries out as her barrier breaks under Nocturne's strength. "Garen, please!"

"Wake up, Lux!" Garen shouts. Nocturne raises his blade again, ready to strike Lux. Garen keeps shouting Lux's name, each time sounding more distant. Lux closes her eyes just before Nocturne strikes, but the blow never comes. Instead, she feels her body being shaken as Garen's loud voice suddenly overwhelms her.

"Lux! Lux! Wake up!" He cries. "Please wake up!"

She opens her eyes and sees Garen above her, tears dripping down his face. "Garen?" She questions. "Is that the real you?"

"I'm real, and I'm here for you." He says, pulling her close and holding her. Lux winces in pain but he doesn't let go. "You were thrashing and screaming in your sleep. You tore your stitches."

"Thank you for waking me. Nocturne was waiting for me to start dreaming. He tried to trick me into thinking you had died, but I didn't believe his nightmare for even a single second." She omits how she nearly died, not wanting to scare her brother.

"I told you it's not safe for you to sleep." Garen says, moving away the blanket to check on Lux's now open wound.

"I have to sleep sometime." Lux says. "It's physically impossible to stay awake forever."

"Then let me watch over you!" Garen pleads. "I'll stay with you every night and wake you if you start having nightmares!"

Lux can never say no to more time spent with her brother. "Of course, Garen. It'll be like a sleepover every night."

Garen relaxes slightly as he stands up. "I'm going to get the doctor. Don't fall asleep while I'm away."

"Wouldn't think of it." Lux says as she yawns. Her eyes are heavy and she smiles cheekily in response to Garen's worried look.

She's asleep by the time he's back with a doctor.

 

Nocturne seems to stay away for the rest of her stay in the infirmary. Every day she hears the news that some summoners didn't wake up that morning. Nothing can be done about it, nobody knows how to fight the nightmare. The entire Institute is on high alert, some people even swear off sleeping – only to be caught dozing soon after. Lux can't quite understand how these people are dying to such a silly nightmare, but then she remembers that not everybody has her same amazing willpower.

It's her first night back in her room, sleeping in her own bed. Garen is sitting in a chair right next to her, worried eyes glued to her. "I can't sleep with you staring at me like that." Lux jokes.

"I'm not taking my eyes off of you." Garen says, joke deflecting off of him. Lux sighs and closes her eyes, trying to ignore how overbearing her brother has become from this unusual threat.

"Lux, wake up!" He shouts, shaking her suddenly.

Lux opens her eyes and glares at her brother, annoyed. "Garen, I haven't even fallen asleep yet."

"It... Was a test?" Garen lies, clearly embarrassed.

Lux sighs again and closes her eyes. Soon, she's asleep.

 

Lux is lost somewhere in Noxus. She's not sure where. The mission had been simple, the instructions clear. There was supposed to be a building around here full of Noxus's newest battle plans. She needed to memorize them and get out. They would give Demacia a huge leg up in the never-ending war between their countries. With those plans, her brother will be able to destroy any Noxian army that comes his way, and without them...

Her brother is strong, even without them he will survive, but his men will suffer. Lux doesn't want any Demacian to suffer. That's why she has to find this building, but...

Noxus is so large and loud. The people scream in the streets, fighting and cursing and spitting without a care for good manners. She manages to barely get by covered up in a ratty old cloak, but she can feel the hard, suspicious stares of the Noxians she passes.

It's a pickpocket that busts her. Unskilled and hamfisted, instead of picking her pocket he accidentally tears the whole robe off. She's exposed as the Demacian she is in the heart of the enemy's land. They all recognize her. Luxanna Crownguard, enemy spy for Demacia. Kill on sight. Big reward.

She doesn't have to guess that, it's on the wanted poster right next to her.

The Noxians surround her, dirty minds and even dirtier hearts all thinking the same thing. Lux takes off sprinting, using her magic to turn invisible as she ducks into a nearby restaurant. The smarter Noxians following her in, causing a panic. The diners stand and start looking around, checking for the spy in their midst.

Lux sneaks into the kitchen and then out the back. It's empty out back, and she feels relieved.

It's short lived.

A knife comes up to her throat as a familiar red-haired bitch smiles menacingly at her. "Gotcha." Katarina says. "Your little tricks can't fool my eyes."

Lux is trying to think of some way, _any_ way, out of this. Her mind draws a blank. All she can do is hope and pray that she somehow just... Teleports away.

And so it happens.

Lux suddenly catches her balance in the middle of the rift, the green grass underneath her comforting like home. She catches her breath as she leans against her turret.

"How can you keep doing this?" Nocturne growls from behind her. "Nobody should have this much power in a dream!"

"Why not?" Lux asks. "It's a dream. Anything I can think, I can do." Lux notes his position on the field. "By the way, you really shouldn't turret dive."

"What?" He asks, but it's too late. The turret beside them hums and glows as it comes to life, shooting a strong, targeted projectile of pain at the specter. He howls in agony as he crumples into nothing.

"Executed." The mysterious woman's voice rings out. Lux starts laughing so hard, she wakes up.

 

It's been a week, and there hasn't been a single case of sleep murder since Lux laughed herself awake. It's incredible, she thinks she might have embarrassed the monster out of existence.

Garen still doesn't leave her side at night, not fully convinced that Nocturne is truly gone.

"You could at least tuck me in." Lux jokes, but then Garen is standing over her and tucking her in. Lux pauses as her face flushes. "And a goodnight kiss?" She asks.

Garen smiles fondly as he leans down and kisses Lux's forehead. "I love you baby sister, goodnight."

"I love you too, big brother." She says as she happily drifts off to sleep.

 

Spiders are all over her, crawling on every inch of her flesh. She wants to scream, but doesn't want to risk opening her mouth. She starts running, only to run straight off a cliff. The spiders fly off and she screams as she falls.

She lands in a pile of hay, stopping her from dying. She stands and starts to brush the hay off. As she's brushing she can hear a chainsaw revving behind her. She turns around and immediately turns back, not wanting to see the maniac behind her. She starts running, as fast as her legs will take her. She ducks into a cave and waits until it's quiet.

She relaxes slightly, but then she feels a presence behind her. Somebody is breathing on her neck. She locks up for just a moment before she starts running again. She runs and runs and runs and she really thought this was the way to the entrance, but the cave doesn't end. She reaches a cavern with a steep drop. Down below is the gory remains of various humans and animals. She looks back the other way, only to see a raging fire cornering her and creeping forward. She has no choice. She jumps in the pit below.

It's gross. The smell is indescribable. She wades through the gore, trying to find a way out. As she moves forward, the gore rises and soon she's on her tip-toes trying to keep above it. She's swallowed up by the gore, and blood rushes into her mouth, blocking her from breathing. She holds her breath and keeps wading until she finds a small alcove that's clean and ducks inside.

She finally starts breathing, until she notices that the hole she entered in is now gone. She's locked in to the small alcove, a hole barely bigger than her that she swears is shrinking every second.

As she's crouching in the small hole, no room to move, she starts crying.

A mocking laugh surrounds her as a cold shadow envelopes her. "I finally scared you, didn't I? I really am your worst nightmare."

The tears don't stop, but Lux grits her teeth in anger and annoyance. "You think this second rate haunted house is a nightmare? You may have scared me, but this isn't a real nightmare! Nightmares aren't just fear! They're a culmination of stress and disappointment, they poke at weaknesses and shame, they mock your everyday drollness and past mistakes! They don't make you wake with a scream; a person wakes from a real nightmare feeling hollow and miserable! A real nightmare makes you wonder why you should even bother getting up in the morning! A real nightmare leaves you so broken that you can't even look yourself in the mirror the next day! You call this a nightmare? I call this pathetic!" She shouts.

Nocturne is taken aback. As he processes what Lux says, she fades from sight.

Awake and crying, Lux finds comfort in her brother's arms. He chases the nightmares away, just like he used to when they were young.

 

Less people are dying in their sleep now, but there's been a disturbing new trend. People waking in states of complete madness, refusing to ever sleep again. Some resort to suicide, others drop dead from exhaustion. Lux can't help but wonder if this is a result of what she said to Nocturne.

Still, he has kept away from Lux for a couple weeks now, and Lux enjoys the uninterrupted sleep. Garen stays by her bedside, not daring to leave Lux until the monster is confirmed dead. The goodnight kisses and tucking in have stayed, a new nightly ritual for the siblings. It makes Lux happy.

 

Lux is having a nightmare. It's not the scariest around but she's still a bit spooked. For some reason, when she opens her eyes, she can't remember it, she only has the feeling of it.

She also has the feeling of a large hand down her pajama pants.

She looks up at the culprit fearfully, and is shocked to see it's Garen. "Shh..." He whispers, "It's all okay now, big brother has you."

For some reason this has her feeling very calm. Garen's fingers slowly rub her pussy lips, gently circling Lux's hole. She sighs in contentment from the nice feeling. Garen's fingers are so large and warm, they feel comforting, even in this most forbidden part of her.

"Do you like that?" Garen asks, smiling fondly down at Lux.

"Yes, I like it very much." Lux says, her voice soft and a bit more high pitch than she remembers.

"I like it very much, _who_?" He asks.

"I like it very much, _big brother_." She answers. She knows he likes it from the way the breath catches in his throat.

"Good little sister." He praises as he leans in to kiss her gently. Now so close to his face, Lux can make out how youthful he looks in the soft glow of her nightlight.

Her nightlight?

Right, she's in her childhood room because...

Because that's where she lives! Of course! Why would she think any different? And her big brother is here on a rare visit back home. He's always out training because he's already so mature and experienced and smart, but he always comes back just to see Lux.

Just to touch her like this.

They kiss. Soft, inexperienced mouths coming together in gentle kisses occasionally punctuated by Lux's quiet noises.

"I'm going to put a finger inside now. Just stay relaxed, okay?" Garen says as he gently starts pushing in his finger. It's big and Lux whines from the discomfort, but she stays still and tries to relax like Garen said. "You're doing so well. I promise this is going to feel really good soon. You trust me, right? I'd never hurt you."

"I trust you, big brother." Lux says. Garen grins and uses his free hand to gently pull Lux's shirt off. His hand finds her breast, a mound of flesh so small and soft. She'll be a woman soon, Garen knows, and then these breasts will fill his hands. Even now, as small and delicate as they are, he loves them because he loves every part of his little sister. He plays with the nipple, stroking and squeezing the little nub to get his sister's mind off of the discomfort of the penetration.

It works, and soon she's mewling from the attention. Garen laughs a little, absolutely adoring all the beautiful noises Lux makes. He starts moving his finger in and out, getting his sister ready for more.

When he thinks she's finally ready for another finger, he leans forward and takes the other nipple into his mouth. She gasps at the sensation and that's when he pushes another finger in her. It goes in smoothly and Lux is moaning from all the stimulation.

He presses his fingers in and out, occasionally crooking them upwards to press against her sensitive spot. She cums with a gasp, a small amount of liquid leaking out of her onto Garen's fingers. He pulls away from Lux and licks at the sweet liquid on his fingers. Lux whines at the loss and Garen chuckles.

"Patience." Is all he says as he pulls down her pajama pants and the panties beneath, taking them off. He brings his head down to her pussy, breathing lightly on it. Lux giggles at the feeling. "Quiet now, we can't let mom and dad find us." Garen scolds lightly. Lux goes silent for a moment but then Garen is licking at her and she can't help her whimpers and wriggling.

Garen holds her hips still and continues to lave his affection on her, tongue tracing the outline of her vagina before thrusting in to her hole. Lux cums almost immediately from the slippery protrusion, and Garen is eager to lap up her juices, sucking on her pussy until he's gotten every last drop.

Garen stands and takes off his own pajamas, revealing his throbbing erection. Lux admires her older brother's sculpted figure. He is so big and strong, he can protect her from anything.

Garen lays down atop her, holding himself up so he doesn't crush her. "This might feel a little uncomfortable, like the fingers, but it's going to be amazing. Just stay calm, okay?"

"Okay." Lux agrees, voice small as she feels slightly unsure. One look at her brother's genuine smile wipes that unsureness away. She trusts Garen, he'd never hurt her.

Garen presses his cock against her wet opening, gently applying pressure to enter. Once he gets the tip in he's pressing in as slow as he possibly can – which is hard for his enthusiastic hormones – until he's fully sheathed inside Lux. They both pant as they become accustomed to this new feeling.

Slowly, Garen starts moving, groaning low in his throat from the amazing feeling of his little sister's tight cunt. Lux is getting over the painful feeling and is now moaning brokenly from the incredible feeling of her big brother's cock.

Lux moans Garen's name as she cums around his cock, tears building in her eyes from the pleasure. Garen continues his slow, loving pace as he leans forward to kiss her. They kiss with a passion hotter than fire, a love deeper than the ocean. It's all so perfect to Lux. Garen is perfect for Lux.

When they finally break for air she looks up at him with all the love in the world. "I love you, big brother." She says.

"I love you too, baby sister." Garen says in response before planting a sweet kiss on her forehead, just like when they were kids. The sweet sentiment is only ruined somewhat by Garen grunting in pleasure a moment later as he cums inside Lux. Lux gasps as she's filled up, the pleasurable sensation causing her to cum again.

They lay there, entwined and gasping for breath, now both siblings and lovers. "That was everything I hoped it would be." Lux admits.

"It was perfect, just like you." Garen says as he caresses her face. His hand trails down to her shoulder and without warning starts shaking her. "Lux!" He cries, but the voice is suddenly so panicked.

Lux blinks and when she opens her eyes again the room is dark, and instead of a loving expression, her brother is above her with fear and panic painted across his face.

"Garen?! But why are you..." When it hits her, it hits her hard. That wasn't real. She just had a sex dream about her brother while he was watching over her. She feels sick.

"You were moaning and writhing and calling my name. I thought you were in trouble!" Garen looks down at her sheets. "Your bed is damp. Did you have an accident? Because that's okay, we can clean it up. As long as you're safe, I'm happy."

Her face is turning bright red from embarrassment. She can't look Garen in the eyes. She feels so ashamed. "I need the little girls room." She says, inwardly cringing at her choice of words. She jumps out of bed and rushes to the nearest bathroom, locking herself in a stall.

She sits on the closed toilet lid and puts her head in her hands, trying to forget the shameful memory. That wasn't just any sex dream, it was a repeat of the first sex dream she ever had however many years ago. She thought she had put the damn dream out of her memory, but for some reason her mind was thinking of it now and decided it was time to relive it.

It must be because Garen is there for her every night, watching over her, so close to her... She sighs in disgust at herself. She was supposed to lose this damn kiddy crush years ago.

She would've preferred another nightmare from Nocturne over this.

 

Distantly, in the world of nightmares, Nocturne is laughing. Lux is right, nightmares can achieve all different kinds of emotions, not just fear. How poetic that he now uses that advice to ruin her nights, but oh, that silly sex dream is just the first part. Tomorrow, he'll show her a true nightmare.

 

Lux still accepts the goodnight kiss, as awkward as it feels. She can't look him in the eye, and only half-heartedly mumbles, "I love you too, Garen." in response to his familial declaration of love. Her eyes close, and she drifts off to sleep.

 

She awakes the next morning, completely fine. She didn't even dream. She looks up to see Garen and instead of his sleepy face that she's grown used to, there's a look of disgust painted on his features.

"Garen?" She questions.

"I can't believe you think of me that way." He says, disappointment in his voice. "That's disgusting."

"What do you mean?" Lux asks, scared that she had that sex dream again and Garen finally picked up on it.

"I heard you moaning my name all night." Garen stands up. "I think it's better for both of us if we never see each other again." Garen walks out and Lux scrambles to chase after him. She opens her door after he closes it but he's nowhere to be seen. There's a letter nailed to the door. She rips it off and reads it.

It's from her parents. She's being disowned for her disgraceful attraction. Tears build in her eyes but she doesn't have time to dwell on it, as she looks up from the letter and sees Prince Jarvan the 4th.

She bows deeply. J4 scoffs. "You have disgraced the entire land of Demacia. You are lucky I am a gracious man. You should be executed, but instead you will simply be exiled." He slaps her across the face, dropping her to the ground.

When she looks back up it's High Councilor Ashram. "The League may have room for monsters, murderers, and Noxians, but it does not have room for incestuous freaks like you. I want you out of my Institute immediately."

Lux runs, crying, out of the Institute, and runs straight into the most disturbing thing she's ever seen. There's her brother in a tuxedo, standing hand in hand with the red-haired bitch, who's dressed in a wedding gown.

Katarina is staring straight at her, smile sharp and malicious and eyes burning with hatred. "I don't recall inviting the brother fucker." She says.

Garen gives a loud, frustrated sigh. "Will you stop following me around? I'm sick of seeing you. Just thinking of you and your disgusting desires makes bile form in my throat. I can't believe you'd have so little respect for me that you'd crash my wedding. You have to accept that I'm in love with Katarina, but you won't, will you? Selfish little brat." He turns back to his bride and kisses her deeply.

Lux feels her heart ripping in half and she runs from the sight. She runs and runs and runs until she's alone. All alone in a lightly cloudy forest, she finally stops running. It's raining, warm and soft, but she doesn't care. She collapses against a tree.

Alone, with only the sound of rain, the lukewarm feel of water against her skin, and the lightly lit sky she feels like she's going through sensory deprivation. Unable to think of anything other than her failures, she stays there beneath that tree, as dead and hollow as the old fallen logs around her.

 

Lux wakes completely silent, and stays there unmoving in her bed. There's tears on her face, but she doesn't feel like making the effort to wipe them away. She can hear Garen's snoring and finally she allows herself to breath.

Just a nightmare.

 

There's nothing more reassuring than the news she hears later that day that Nocturne has finally been captured.

 

It's only a month until he breaks out of the Institute's so called 'high security' cell. Everyone's focus is on Brand, allowing Nocturne to slip. Not that security at the Institute is particularly tight. 'Official word' is that he's missing, but most champions know he joined Fiddlesticks in the easternmost summoning chamber. It's the perfect place to hide, nobody dares go near to retrieve him.

Lux is wandering the halls, as she tends to do when bored. Her brother is in a match and she doesn't feel much like talking to anyone else. Their relationship healed itself rather easily after Nocturne was captured. She reminds herself that dreams can't hurt her, and forgets about them. Fictions crafted by the unconscious mind aren't worth dwelling on.

The sound of giggling has her on high alert. Shaco is near. He won't hurt her, fighting in the Institute is a bad idea, but if he's feeling playful there may be a nasty prank waiting for her.

She turns around to head away, thinking that maybe she wandered too close to his territory and is insulting him with her presence, but a box is behind her. The suddenly springing jack catches her off guard and she falls on her ass.

She takes a moment to close her eyes and catch her breath, but when she opens them she finds it to be a big mistake. Crows are swarming her, grabbing at her clothes with their claws and beaks, trying to pull her away. She thrashes, but it only causes the crows to peck at her flailing limbs. She slumps and allows herself to be pulled away, using the time to plan out an escape.

She's brought through an open door, one she's never seen because she's never been to this area of the Institute. It's the easternmost door.

Lux swallows heavily as the door swings shut behind her.

Then Shaco is in her view, shooing the crows away. "She's a human, Fiddle, you can't just send the crows to peck her eyes out. They won't grow back." Once the crows are gone he offers his hand. She accepts and he helps her up. "Welcome to our humble abode, Lux." Shaco greets.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lux asks, already trying to figure out the easiest escape route.

A shadow raises up from the floor. Nocturne. "I wanted to speak with you." He says. The eyes she had only ever seen hold icy cold hate are calm, as though he is speaking to a pleasant acquaintance.

Lux takes a step back, legs tense as she readies herself to run. "What?" She asks.

"I wanted to thank you." Nocturne says. Lux is a bit taken aback, but keeps herself prepared. Nocturne chuckles a bit. "You were right, I had no idea what a real nightmare was until you showed me. To think, behind all that brightness," He slowly reaches out a bladed arm which brushes against her cheek, "Is a heavy heart with a dark secret."

Lux can hear Shaco chuckle, as if he knew what Nocturne meant. She scowls at the shadow. "You can't tell anybody, nobody would believe you."

Shaco laughs even harder before interjecting. "They won't believe him, but they will believe me. I spread plenty of rumors here at the Institute."

Lux's eyes go wide and her breath quickens with anxious fear. Her life is over, and it's all because she told a nightmare creature how to truly cause nightmares. Nocturne chuckles and her blood runs cold.

"You don't have to worry about that, though." Nocturne says, moving closer to Lux. "I had always thought the light was my enemy, but you have shown me that the light is beautiful." He rests a bladed arm on her shoulder. "The night I spent in Garen's form, recreating your darkest dream, was the most incredible night of my life. I want to haunt your dreams again."

Lux locks up in shame at the memory, and slowly her face scrunches up in confusion as she tries to understand Nocturne's words.

Shaco coughs a bit to gain her attention and when he gets it explains, "Remember that sex dream? He wants to keep doing that to you." Shaco bounces closer to her and throws his arm around her side like they're friends. "Now I may be a little biased, but I think this is a good deal for you, Lux. You get to fuck Garen in your dreams, Nocturne has you to haunt instead of random victims, and nobody has to hear about your embarrassing crush on your big brother." Shaco shrugs. "I mean, it's not like Garen will ever return your feelings in the real world, now that doesn't even have to matter anymore. Hell, you can practically forget about the flesh and blood version and just stay in your own personalized perfect dream for the rest of your life."

Lux grimaces at the words and Nocturne swipes at Shaco, who jumps back to avoid the attack. "I wouldn't force you to stay out of the land of the awake." Nocturne says. "Nothing in your life has to change, I only ask that you let me in your dreams at night, and I promise I will use the time to please you in whatever way you want."

Lux swallows hard as she considers the deal. It would be a great way to finally enjoy that embarrassing attraction, and nobody would be any the wiser...

"I will let you think about it." Nocturne says. "Come back tonight if you accept my proposal."

Lux is let out of the room and she immediately rushes off to see her brother.

 

She corners him in the hall and drags him to her room where they can speak in silence. "Garen," She starts, "Have you ever had a really big, really bad secret that you couldn't tell anybody?"

Immediately a look of shame flickers onto his face before he wipes it away, only to replace it with insincerity. "No, of course not. A Demacian soldier has no secrets."

"So you're not keeping any secrets from me?" Lux asks.

There's the shame again, back stronger than ever. "No." He lies, and Lux knows it's a lie. Everybody has heard of his and Katarina's star-crossed love. How he always rushes out to meet her on the battlefield. As much as Lux never wants to face it, it is impossible to ignore.

"I wish you would talk to me, big brother." Lux says, disappointment in her voice and defeat slumping her shoulders. "I thought that out of everyone... You would trust me..."

"I do!" Garen says, but it's clear he's never going to tell her the truth. "What's this all about anyways? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah." Lux says, voice as quiet as a whisper. "There's something wrong..." She stands up and starts walking out. "With me."

She bends the light to hide herself, so when Garen runs out to chase after her, he can't find her.

 

She's standing there, in front of the door to the easternmost summoning chamber. People who dared to enter this room were executed on sight by the strange creature inside. She gathers her courage and opens the door.

Garen is there, smile confident and knowing. "I knew you'd always come back to the arms of your big brother." He says, reaching a hand out to caress Lux's face gently. She enters into her brother's room at the Institute and he closes the door behind her. He leads her to his bed and as he walks past his sword, Lux looks at the reflection displayed in the cold, shiny metal.

A shadow, dark, cold, and vicious, is wearing her brother's clothes. She turns back to her brother, who's starting to undress. She takes a moment to breath and collect her thoughts. There's no reason to be nervous.

It's just a dream, after all. No shame, no guilt.

No impact on the real world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few fics I have nothing to say about. My brain just thought 'hey what about Noct/Lux' and I was like, 'yeah sure let's try it'. And then Lux/Garen happened somehow because why not. I didn't realize they did such a huge lore overhaul until I started this, so it doesn't really fit new canon but it still works for old canon. Do you ever think about how the lore says Lux can go invisible, but she has no in-game abilities to do so? I think about that all the time.


End file.
